Countess Dracula
|running time = 89 minutes |catalogue number = VC3103 CC1051 |rating = |re-released by = Cinema Club|re-release date = }}Countess Dracula is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 5th June 1989, and 3rd April 1995. Description The erotic content of Hammer's horror films reached an all time high in this film based on the real life exploits of Countess Elisabeth Bathory, a mass murderess, who believed that the blood of virgins could keep her eternally youthful. The gorgeous Ingrid Pitt plays the blood thirsty Countess Dracula, a crazed tyrant who kills and kills again to satisfy here craving to remain young and beautiful. This is a classic example of Hammer Studios craftsmanship and innovative film-making. Your only question remains...Dare you savour the delights of Countess Dracula? Cast * Ingrid Pitt as Countess Elisabeth Nadasdy (Voice dubbed by Olive Gregg, uncredited) * Nigel Green as Captain Dobi, the castle steward * Sandor Elès as Lt. Imre Toth * Maurice Denham as Grand Master Fabio, castle historian * Patience Collier as Julie Szentes, the Nurse * Lesley-Anne Down as Countess Ilona Nadasdy, Elisabeth's daughter * Peter Jeffrey as Captain Balogh, chief bailiff * Leon Lissek as Sergeant of Bailiffs * Jessie Evans as Rosa, Teri's mother * Andria Lawrence as Ziza, the whore at the Shepperd's Inn * Susan Brodrick as Teri, the chambermaid * Nike Arrighi as Fortune-telling gypsy girl * Marianne Stone as Kitchen Maid * Charles Farrell as The Seller * Anne Stallybrass as Pregnant Woman * Alex Greenland (uncredited) as Choir Boy Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Countess Dracula (1971) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of Countess Dracula (1971) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Countess Dracula (1971) Closing (1989 Re-release, Cinema Club) (with no trailer) * End of Countess Dracula (1971) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Countess Dracula (1971) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Countess Dracula (1971) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1986 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Countess-Dracula-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-by-Gaming-_57.jpg|Back cover Countess-Dracula-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-by-Gaming-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette with no trailer (Version 1) Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Horror Videos from V.C.I Category:BBFC 18 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Rank Organisation Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Countess Dracula Category:Science Fiction Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions